Answering the Call
by Lazy Lazuli
Summary: Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call... The story of Nathan Chance, Jacob Knight, Cadence Martindale, Lily Rainier, Adam Smith, Vera Sparks and David Winters.
1. Chapter 1

**Answering the Call**

Lazy Lazuli

Chapter 1

**~POV: Nathan Chance**

My name is Nathan Chance. I have blonde hair, gold eyes and go to Hudson River High School in Manhattan

PS: I'm lucky

There's really no other word for it. If I was old enough to get into a casino I'd probably be a millionaire, I'm seriously not kidding.

But not just good luck.

Sometimes, when I'm in a bad mood, weird things happening around me. Nothing bad ever directly happens to me, but to other people. People lose their keys, get injuries, this one guy lost a winning lottery ticket _right_ as I passed him. The first time I was ever consciously aware of this happening was my mother, Haven Chance (Chance is my mother's maiden name, we never really talk about my dad) breaking her leg when I was four, and throwing a tantrum. Luckily, I was smart enough by then to know that sometimes unlucky stuff happened around me when I was angry or sad, even though I didn't know why. Since then, I've always tried to be positive, and now I pretty much am just a positive person, and I like it.

One major event in my life was something that I'm not quite was lucky or not.

The day I met Percy Jackson.

It started the day that I really met his son, when I was fifteen. His son was Ryan Jackson, a senior at my school, and one of the most popular guys there, though he was always nice to the average people, like me. His twin sister was Bianca Jackson, and to tell you the truth, I had a bit of a crush on her. On the other hand, who didn't have a crush on the prettiest girl in the school?

Anyways, the day before summer vacation, when I was still in my freshman year, I was getting a bit luckier than I normally was. I kept finding money on the ground, Ella Stoll, second prettiest girl in the school asked me out, and I escaped the wrath of Mrs. Rodriguez, the gym teacher twice when she caught me chewing gum. And Ryan kept staring with this weird calculating look on his face. And when I passed his lunch table, he was writing the word "Caerus" on a piece of paper.

When I was walking home to the apartment I lived in with my mom, he walked with me.

"Hey, Nathan Chance, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "And you're Ryan Jackson."

"That's me! Hey, listen, do you mind stopping by my apartment with me? I have a feeling you might want to meet my dad."

"Er… sure."

Percy Jackson looked a lot like his son, with the same black hair, only Ryan had grey eyes. Mr. Jackson himself had sea green eyes like Bianca, who had her mother's blonde hair.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson." I said, trying to be as pleasant as possible.

"Dad, I think he's one of us." announced Ryan.

"Really?" Mr. and Mrs. Jackson now looked at me like they were sizing me up. "Whose do you think he is?" asked Mrs. Jackson.

"I'm guessing Caerus, one of the minor gods, God of Luck."

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" I asked, trying not to be miffed since I had no idea what they were talking about."

"You don't know your father, do you?" asked Mrs. Jackson.

"Well, no, but why is that your business?" I admitted, while a vase in the hallway shattered.

"Whoops! Looks like a little bit of _bad luck_" Mr. Jackson said. "Now, why don't I explain something to you… Nathan, was it?"

~*~

**~POV: Jacob Knight**

I was running away from home.

Whoops, forgot a few details. I'm Jacob Knight. I have blonde hair and blue eyes, unlike my mother, who has brown hair and brown eyes, which means I somehow look like my father, who I've never met.

Speaking of my father, I suspect he's the reason my mother is well on her way to becoming an alcoholic.

From what I can get from her drunken rambling, my mother, Leila Knight, met my father back when the bar she owns, "The Grapevine", wasn't the seedy place it is now. They had a bit of a fling, and then he left. My mother's still in love with him though, and never quite got over it, and turned to alcohol around my fourteenth birthday, when I started to really look like my dad.

But honestly, I can't live like this. I'm fifteen, and I live above a bar that might as well be called "Land of the Passed Out Drunk People". I've been saving money from the part-time jobs I've gotten into because the managers didn't ask how old I was. I left most of it for my mother, but I have enough to get somewhere where I can get another part time job. I'd packed all my clothes, and I left tonight.

But then when I cut through the woods, I bumped into someone, who fell down and his shoes fell off, revealing hooves.

And I heard him call out "Son of Dionysus!"

~*~

**~POV: Cadence Martindale**

I love rainbows.

Somehow, there is always a rainbow on my birthday, and all my favourite days. Sometimes I think the only reason is rains here in sunny LA is to provide me with a rainbow.

I like to think rainbows are the reason I dye my hair so much, which, by the way, I do. Sometimes, I don't even remember what my natural colour is, but it's blonde, matching my blue eyes.

By the way, my name is Cadence Martindale, and again, I love rainbows.

My daddy, Matthew Martindale, says my mom loved rainbows too. Apparently that was pretty much the only thing he really knew about her. They were in love, sort of, but somehow never learned each other's names. And then I turned up on his doorstep nine months later, looking enough like my mother for my dad to know whose baby I was.

And this summer, I got a letter from my mom.

_Dear Cadence,_

_I suppose you're wondering how I know your name. Well, I was the one who named you. That's right, I'm your mother._

_I wish I could have know you better, but I do still want you to be a part of my life. Come visit me on Long Island this summer. Tell your dad that I love him. The address is known as "Half-Blood Hill"_

_Love,_

_Your mother_

_PS: Tell your father I love him_

So, I'm going to New York this summer!

~*~

**~POV: Lily Rainier**

My name is Lily Rainier. I have black hair and sea green eyes. I live in Miami. Something interesting happened to me on the first day of summer vacation.

So, I was reclining on the beach in my new bikini, and this huge wave came and swept me out to sea. And somehow, I ended up in Long Island Sound.

**Intricacies by the Author:**

~ Yes, Nathan, Jacob, Cadence and Lily will be four of the seven half-bloods in the new great prophecy. Nathan is the Son of Caerus, God of Luck (although technically Caerus was the personification of luck in myths, I sort of changed it for this). Jacob is the son of Dionysus, Cadence in the daughter of Iris and Lily is the daughter of Poseidon.

This Chapter has been edited by my wonderful new beta, ColiexChaos! Check out her story, "Love's Immortal", it ROCKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Answering the Call

Lazy Lazuli

**~POV: Adam Smith**

I was working under the scorching hot sun of Houston, Texas, working on my birthday present for my mother. Me and my mother, Jane Smith, lived alone in Houston, and I never knew my dad.

My name is Adam Smith. I have brown hair and brown eyes, in other words, plain. The only thing I really had going for me was my ability to make stuff.

Then one day, I was working on a present for my mother, since it was her birthday. Little did I know, I would never get the chance to give it to her.

That day, my mother came into my room, so I quickly hid everything under the bed.

"Adam?" she asked. "I need to talk to you about your father…"

~**POV: Vera Sparks**

I was kind of bummed at first today. My best friend Cadence just called to say she'd be in New York this summer, so I couldn't see my best friend for a whole summer. I should let you know that my friend is a little forgetful, though. For example, she called me at 11:00 PM tonight, and this is what she said.

"Hi, Vera! Are you packed yet? Remember we're leaving early tomorrow!"

"We? What do you mean we?"

"We're going to New York! Remember? My mom sent me a letter!"

"You never said I was going!"

"Really? Whoops? Oh well, you better hurry and pack then!"

Sometimes I wonder about that girl…

The good thing is that my dad, Gwydion Sparks, was pretty okay with the fact that I was leaving tomorrow without noticed. Although, since he's a travelling magician, he always says "Expect the unexpected". Plus, he's used to Cadence.

I better pack!

**~POV: David Winters**

What's going on?

That had to be the weirdest dream I had ever had. I dreamt I got up in the middle of the night and went on a plane to New York, then took a cab to some place with a pine tree on the top of a hill.

Good thing it was just a… Oh my god! What am I doing here? And why is there a dragon under the hill?

My dad is going to be so pissed. His name's Sean Winters, by the way, and I'm David. We live in a town in Oregon that no one's ever heard of, Brinsbrick.

Anyways, I should really get away from that dragon. Unless I turn out to be hallucinating.

**Intricacies:**

Just to be clear…

Adam Smith: Son of Hephaestus

Vera Sparks: Daughter of Hecate

David Winters: Son of Hestia (I've decided to ignore the fact that she's a maiden goddess)


	3. Chapter 3

Answering the Call

Lazy Lazuli

Chapter Three

_This Chapter is dedicated to ColiexChaos. Keep reading to figure out who she is!_

_Intricacies:_

_Okay, before the chapter starts, I have some exciting news! I have FINALLY gotten a beta! Her name is ColiexChaos on . Right now, she's working on editing the chapters of my Percy Jackson stories, but after that, Chapters 1-3 of The Nymph Pond will be edited! Everyone giver her a hand! *applause* She also has a great Percy Jackson Fanfic called "Love's Immortal", so be sure to check that out!_

_However, this chapter has not been betaed yet, because I wanted to get this up quickly due to the fact that my computer time will be limited for the next few weeks._

_Earlier that day…_

A sea green minivan was driving on a road that looked like people rarely used, when they passed another car parked along the side.

Percy Jackson was driving his son, daughter, wife and Nathan Chance to Camp Half Blood. He missed Camp Half blood. He could already smell the strawberry fields in the distance…

Ryan was listening to his iPod, and amused at the sight of Nathan Chance alternating between staring at his sister, looking away, and blushing. It was quite obvious that the boy had a crush on Bianca, like half the other boys at his school, something that cause him great annoyance. Although, Ryan decided he might consider this one worthy of dating Bianca.

"Stop the car!" shouted Annabeth.

Miraculously, Percy managed to slam the brakes and stopped right before they hit the two girls who were walking right in the middle of the road.

"That was lucky, eh?" asked Bianca, turning to Nathan. "Guess you are useful for something." Then she winked at him before getting out of the car.

Nathan was significantly happier when he left the car and got his first close glance at the two girls they almost hit, with the Jackson family. One of them had astonishingly purple hair and blue eyes, with a bit of a dreamy expression on her face. The other had black hair and purple eyes that seemed to glow.

"Who are you?" asked Nathan.

"I'm Vera Sparks." said the girl with black hair. "This is Cadence Martindale. Our car got broke down, and Cadence's dad is looking for his cell phone inside it. We're trying to find a place called Half Blood Hill. Do you know where it is?"

"Er... yes." said Percy. "Why are you going there?"

"Um, well, I'm meeting my mother for the first time." said Cadence, a little nervously.

"Really?" asked Annabeth. "What's her name?"

"Um… I remember my dad calling her Iris once…" said Cadence.

"Hmm…" said Ryan. "Well, why don't you come with us? We could take you to Half Blood Hill since we're heading there anyways."

"Great, thanks!" said Vera.

"Oh, but what about my dad?" asked Cadence.

"Well, after we drop you off at Half Blood Hill, I'll go back and get him." replied Annabeth. "I have a feeling we should get there as soon as possible."

Sure enough, as soon as they started driving again, it got dark, and three dark shapes could be seen from the backseat.

"So, is your hair always purple?" asked Bianca.

"Oh, no, this is just a spray on dye." said Cadence.

"Yeah, one of fifty." said Vera. Nathan grinned.

"Stymphalian birds!" shouted Ryan. Everyone turned around to look at them, including Percy, who really shouldn't have, because he was driving.

"Come on, drive faster, Percy!" shouted Annabeth.

The silver minivan raced along the road, and they could see Camp Half Blood getting close.

"Stop the car!" Annabeth shouted again.

The minivan screeched to a halt next to two more cars. One was a hybrid pick up truck that the Jacksons recognized as Grover's. The other was a Hyundai.

"Grover, quickly, get in, there are Stymphalian birds chasing us!" said Percy.

"I thought I smelled monsters!" said Grover. "Come on Jacob, Adam, we have to get to Camp Half Blood as fast as possible. Your mom'll be okay, Adam, the birds won't bother mortals."

Three more people squished themselves into the minivan, and Grover and Annabeth made the introductions.

"Jacob, Adam, this is Percy, Annabeth, Ryan and Bianca Jackson," said Grover. "Everyone, this is Jacob Knight and Adam Smith."

"And also, this is Nathan Chance, Cadence Martindale and Vera Sparks," added Annabeth.

"Annabeth," said Percy. "We're not going to be able to get away, the birds are too fast! We need to play some unpleasant music! Hey, Grover, you have your pipes?"

"Thanks, Percy."

"Well, it still won't be loud enough!" said Annabeth.

"Wait, let me do something!" said Adam.

Everyone shifted as Adam moved to the front of the car and began unscrewing the sound system. He rearranged some wires and pulled out a little black metal thing and held it out to Grover.

"Here, play into here!"

As Grover began to play "Boom Boom Pow" by the Black Eyed Peas, Adam pressed a button that activated the outside speakers and the Stymphalian birds shrieked at the sound of the horrible music and fled.

"Phew, that was close!" said Bianca.

"We better get to camp now." said Percy.

No one said anything else for a while, most of them being shocked at the fact that they were almost killed. Then Annabeth spoke.

"For those of your who still don't know what's going on, don't worry, the whole thing will be explained when we get there."

"We're here!" said Percy. "Who's that at the top of the hill?"

~*~

"Whoa, there…" murmured David Winters. "Nice weird dragon thing…"

David slowly backed away from the dragon. The dragon seemed like it wasn't going to attack, but it was eyeing him very carefully.

"Peleus!"

The dragon turned away from David towards the group of people he saw climbing up the hill.

"Hello!" called out the person at the front. "Don't worry, he won't attack unless you try to steal the fleece."

"What?" David turned to the dragon around the tree and saw that there was indeed what looked like a golden ram skin in the tree.

"Who are you?" asked a woman with grey eyes at the front next to the first person.

"David Winters. I don't know how I got here, I just remember falling asleep while I was tending the fire, and when I woke up I was here next to this tree!" said David.

"Well, David, come with us. My name's Annabeth." said Annabeth. "This is Camp Half Blood, and – What is it, Percy?"

The person at the front of the group, who seemed to be named Percy, had an expression of concentration on his face. "There's someone at the beach?"

"What? How do you know?" asked a girl with glowing purple eyes.

"I'll explain later, let's go! She might be hurt!" said Percy.

~*~

Annabeth, Grover, Nathan, Jacob, Cadence, Adam, Vera and David all headed down to the beach, led by Percy. Sure enough, there was a girl, about the same age as the six other demigods who were brought to Camp Half Blood that night, washed up on the beach, lying unconscious in a swimsuit.

Percy ran up to the girl, and started shaking her. Somehow, she woke up as soon as Percy touched her.

"Are you okay? What's your name?" he asked.

"Lily Rainier." she said, her eyes drooping with exhaustion.

"We better get you inside." said Percy, carrying her in his arms like a doll. Then he turned to Grover. "Grover, go tell Chiron what's going on." Then Percy leaned in and added in an undertone "And make sure to tell him that there are seven."

~*~

"Chiron!"

Grover Underwood called out the centaur's name as he raced across Camp Half Blood. So many things had changed since the battle with the titans.

The entire camp was now littered with cabins, and each one grew and shrank with the number of people within, to save space. Many gods did not have a full cabin, but merely a door, which would become a full cabin when the god's children came to camp.

The eating area, on the other hand, wasn't big enough to hold all those tables, so now there weren't any numbers on the table, but every time a demigod sat down, their place setting would change to reflect their godly parent.

Many of the demigod who fought in the last war had children of their own, who each had some abilities from both of their grandparents. These children chose either of their grand parents and would stay in those cabins, and use those place settings.

The camp had generally been at peace since the war.

And Grover and Chiron both knew it couldn't last.

"Yes, Grover?" asked Chiron. "New demigod?"

Grover stopped to catch his breath. "Seven." he replied.

"Seven?" asked Chiron, astonished. "Who?"

"Well, Percy and Annabeth's son Ryan goes to school with one. I myself ran into one in the woods by Seattle. Two showed up at the border today, looking for somebody's mother. Another was driven here by his mom, and the last fell was found running away from the dragon. They're all in the big house being shown the initiation video. Separately, of course."

"Interesting… So seven half bloods showed up on the exact same day… Let's put them through the claiming ceremony at dinner."

"Sure thing, Chiron." said Grover. "But.. do you really think it's them?"

Chiron looked at Grover. "In my experience, child, when things start to get quiet is when a prophecy starts."


End file.
